In the manufacture of components from fiber-reinforced plastics by means of molding tools—whether male or female molding tools—it is unlikely for the component to separate from the molding tools by itself after the hardening process. It is therefore necessary to carry out a manual component removal. The term “component removal” refers to the removal of the hardened component from the mold. According to the current state of the art, this is realized by lifting the component on the component edge by means of wedge tools, wherein these wedge tools may consist, for example, of wood or a soft plastic such as, for example, polytetrafluoroethylene.
With larger components, it is furthermore required to “readjust” the wedge tools before the component completely separates from the mold. Particularly with large-surface shell components, for example, in the form of wings, aircraft fuselage shells, solar panels and the like, the wedge tools needs to be driven very far in the direction of the component center before the component ultimately separates from the mold.
If the molding tools are insufficiently or incorrectly coated with a releasing agent and the component has very large dimensions with inferior accessibility, it may be necessary to utilize other mechanical devices with a greater leverage effect for separating the component. The manual use of such mechanical devices may also be required if the component geometry sectionally comprises a slight undercut.
DE 198 54 735 A shows a bushing made of thermally deformable as well as a method for producing the such. The bushing consists of a substantially pipe-shaped base body with a cylindrical outer circumference with a substantially constant radius and an inner cylindrical circumference that is tapered in axial direction.
DE 756 995 shows a pressing mold for processing curable compressed laminated material, from which mold the pressed component is removable by means of compressed air.
Molding tools with so-called “sliding inserts” cannot be used for components with high surface requirements such as, e.g., aerodynamic surfaces or functional surfaces of an aircraft that are subject to strict tolerances. The reasons for this are, for example, the facts that the wedge tools may be outlined on the component surface, that so-called “lugs” may be created in the matrix material and that it is difficult to produce a seal against resin during the component hardening.